


Movie Night with the Mothman

by Finley_Eyon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dissociation, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finley_Eyon/pseuds/Finley_Eyon
Summary: Indrid is having a hard time not focusing in on some less pleasant visions.Luckily, Duck plans just the right thing to keep his mind off of it.A MOVIE NIGHT!





	Movie Night with the Mothman

**Author's Note:**

> Both Indrid and Duck have anxiety and I mostly based it off of my own experiances.
> 
> Also Chicken is ducks cat I drew her (1)once and I love her very much
> 
> Oh and uuuhhh not beta read

       Duck would consider Indrid a friend. They had gotten fairly close after things settled down with the latest abomination. At first, Duck found Indrid unnerving, but after all the shit he's been through lately, he's beginning to find Indrids more pleasant brand of creepy, somewhat comforting.

       They had actually gotten close enough that they were actually beginning to make late night conversations and hang outs a regular thing. This is why Duck started feeling uneasy when the clock hit midnight and his landline was still silent. It was Friday night, and Indrid always called around 10:30 on Friday nights, just when he new Duck would be free and open to talking.  
12:30 hit and Duck was really starting to worry know. He’s gotten pretty used to their little routine by now and it rarely ever deviated.

  
       What could be holding Indrid up this badly? It was probably just something dumb, right? Like he got held up at the store buying nog, or….or. He would call if something happened, right? Unless he couldn't call! Oh god, Where is he? What could have happened to him? Is he hurt?

  
       Duck quickly fumbled for his phone and punched in the number, desperate for anything to ease his racing thought. He started pacing about his bedroom as the dial tone stretched on longer and longer. Why isn't he picking up? Jesus, something must be wrong! So so so so wrong! Was the next abomination early? Did stern find him out?  
Then duck hears a click. And then a voice.

  
       “Hello, duck,” Indrids pleasant tone parted the frantic sea of thoughts flooding Duck's mind and he let out a deep breath

.  
       “Jesus, Indrid! You scared the shit out of me!” Duck blurted out just as Indrid said “sorry for scaring you, Duck.”

  
       “Fuck, nah, it’s fine, ‘was just worried about ya ‘drid.”

  
       “That's… entirely understandable. I really do apologize, though. I seem to have… lost track of time. What time is it now?” and then a short pause, “woah! 12:42?”

  
       Now with a slightly clearer head, Duck noticed a telltale waver in Indrids voice.

  
       “Yeah, man, it’s late. Hey, are you ok over there though, bud? You sounded kinda nervous.” There was the sound of paper rustling, and then a long silence and a sigh.

  
       “Quite frankly duck, I’ve been a bit…distracted lately. There’s been as particularly nasty future that’s been sticking in the forefront of my mind.” Indrid eventually said.

  
       “Well shit, must be pretty bad is if it kept ya distracted so long. You wanna talk about it? maybe?” Duck said, trying not let his own nerves taint his comforting tone.

  
       “I would…prefer not to focus on it more than have to.” Indrid out his guard down slightly, and a bit more of his nerves seeped into his voice. “Its not even a likely future… only about a one in fourteen million chance” he let out another shakey breath. “This one has just been particularly… unpleasant. And stubborn.”

  
       “Do you want me to distract ya?” duck blurted out before he really had to think about it. It just seemed like what he would want if he were in Indrid’s shoes. Hell, he has been in Indrid's shoes and that was what he had wanted.

  
       Duck heard the slight rustling on the other end of the phone, while he waited for Indrid to respond. Eventually he spoke gain, a bit softer than his usual tone.

  
       “That would be nice, Duck.” Another rustling. “Did you have anything specific in mind?”

  
       The realization that he had absolutely no plan hit Duck like a truck. “Uuhhh….uh, shit! Give me a sec.”

  
       Indrid laughed softly at Ducks plight. At least he's managing to brake the tension a little bit.

  
       After a few more minutes of Duck’s stuttering and swearing, he finally thought of something. “Hey, do you happen to have a t.v.?”

  
       Indrid silenced his giggling and spoke, “yes I do, it’s old but it does its job. Why do y-"

  
       “Cool! Ok good I can work with that!” Duck nearly yelled out, cutting Indrid off. He slammed the phone back down on the receiver, and confident matched directly into his kitchen. He opened a cabinet, grabbed a large bowl, and started gathering up snacks. A few bags of microwave popcorn, a bag of chips, some gummy bears. He quickly grabbed some of the dumbest movies he owned. After making a quick stop at his closet to gather up as many spare blankets as he could, and stumbled out the door, giving Chicken a few Pat’s on the way out. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his pajamas, and desperately hoped Leo didn’t see him fumbling down the stairs covered in blankets with his arms full of food.

  
***

  
       The drive up to the Eastwood camp ground an RV park went by in a flash. Duck was on a mission and he wasn't going to let anything stop him

  
       That was, until he actually got out of his truck and started walking up to Indrid’s winnebago. He stopped just short of the door and froze. He hadn’t even told Indrid he was coming. What if he didn’t want him here? Was this invasive? He should have just kept his distance. This was a stupid idea anyway. He should just go home.

  
       Then the door to the winnebago swung open, Indrid stood in the door way. Welp, there's no going back now.

  
       A nervous smile spread across Duck's face as he shook the snack bowl a bit for emphasis. “Movie night?” they said in tandem before erupting into a fit of giggles and snorts.

  
       After a good few moments of laughter Duck caught his breath and spoke. “God, this is dumb ain’t it? Just stopn' by and bein' like ‘ya wanna watch some Adam Sandler movies?’”

  
       “I think it’s just the right amount of ridiculous, Duck. Although, we really should go inside. It’s a bit cold out tonight.”

  
       “Oh shit, yeah! Sorry. Oh and I almost forgot!” Duck squeezed past Indrid to get inside the winnebago, passing him the large mound of blankets as he went by. “I thought these might help.”Indrid closed the door and immediately started draping the blankets over his own shoulders. He looked like a walking burrito, but like in a cute way.

  
       Duck noticed that Indrid’s home was a bit messier than usual, but it was obvious that he had made an effort to clean up last minute before he showed up. Cloths and garbage on the floor had been pushed into a pile in the corner, dishes haphazardly tossed into the sink, and trash bin practically overflowing. For the most part, he was getting better about stuff like this. It was worrying that he apparently hadn't been able to keep it up lately.

  
       “Why don't ya pick a movie and get it ready while I microwave us some popcorn? Indrid?” He just started straight ahead, almost through Duck.

  
       Duck waited patiently a few more seconds to see if he would respond. When Indrid started shaking slightly, he gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He startled to attention and promptly started apologizing.

  
       “Hey, no. You got nothing to be apologizing about, ok?” He squeezed Indrid’s shoulder softly. He let out a tired sigh and placed a hand over Duck's own. “now why don’t we get this movie going?”

  
***

  
       Duck took the last bag of popcorn out of the microwave and poured it out into the large bowl on the countertop. He poured a couple glasses of eggnog and tossed the bags of candy and chips over to the couch, before heading over there himself. Indrid was still crouched in front of the t.v., trying to get the movie to play, when he sat down. He shoved some popcorn into his mouth until he heard the t.v. come to life saw indrid stand up

  
       “Paul Blart?” Duck said, holding back a laugh.

  
       “It was at the top of the stack,” Indrid said, as he sat next to Duck, pulled his knees to his chest, and tightened his hold on his shrouded of blankets. He was hyper aware of how close they were now. “And you where the one who brought it in the first place.”

  
       “Hey don’t Blart shame me!” Indrid snickered at that. He grabbed a glass of eggnog and settled back into the couch as the movie began to play.

  
***

  
       They were about a third of the way through their second movie now, and they popcorn was long gone. Indrid had also eaten nearly the entire bag of gummy bears, and an empty eggnog carton laid abandoned on the floor.

  
       Duck turned to Indrid to make a snide comment about the special effects of the movie, when he noticed that he wasn’t looking at the screen.

  
       “Hey, Indrid? You with me bud?” He frowned at the lack of response. He quietly scooted closer to him on the couch, careful not to startle him again. “I’m gonna touch you now, ok?”He scooted even closer, and tentatively reached his arms around him.

  
       Indrid relaxed slightly in his arms, but he still didn’t seem to be fully present. Duck started rubbing gentle circles on his back. “Hey, it’s ok. You're here, in the present, with me. That future isn't gonna happen ok, everything's gonna be fine.”

       Eventually, Indrid's arm raised up to cling to Duck's torso. He fully turned around to press his face into the crook of Duck’s neck. It wasn’t until a small wet spot started to seep through his shirt that Duck realized Indrid had been crying.

  
       “Shhhhh, its ok,” Duck said as he brought his hand up to run it through Indrid's hair. He relaxed into his touch and sniffled a little. “I also brought Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2…”

  
     Indrid snorted into Duck's shoulder and tightened his grip. “Its…such a bad movie…”

 

       “Shhhh, I know, and I love it.” Duck was starting to laugh now too. He leaned forward to nuzzle closer in to Indrid. “You doin’ a bit better?” he whispered.

 

       “yeah…I think so" Indrid said without lifting his head  
“Fuck, these visions really have been persistent, huh?”

  
       “Mhm" he nodded slightly and tightened his grip on Duck again.

  
       He pulled back slightly and brought a hand up to cup Indrids cheek. He guides his face up so they could make eye contact. Well, as closes as they could get to eye contact through Indrid's glasses. “I’m here for you ‘drid. If this starts getting bad again just tell me. You shouldn’t have to deal with this shit alone.”

  
       Indrid’s face started feeling hot when he realized how close he was to Duck's own. He nodded again, mouth slightly agape. He felt himself subconsciously lean forward, and Duck met him the rest of the way.

  
       Before Duck could even think about it, he had already pressed his lips to Indrid's. It just felt right. Like it was just the natural

       progression of things. They kissed softly, and neither of them were in the mindset to wrestle with the full implications of that just yet, but it didn’t matter. They were kissing, and it made Indrid's visions melt away for a brief moment before his mind flooded again. This time with visions of hope, of comfort, of caring, …of love.

  
       Indrid pulled back slightly and the widest smile he made all night spread across his face.

  
       “You’re grinning like an idiot,” Duck muttered light heartedly. He rubbed his thumb gently over his cheek, and Indrid leaned into the touch.

  
       “So are you!" he said as credits began to roll on the t.v.

  
       “We're just a couple of old saps, huh?” Indrid leans back in to hug Duck again, and hums an affirmative.

  
       “Hey Duck?” he said softly into his ear.  
“Yeah ‘drid?”

  
       “Could you…perhaps…stay here tonight?” Indrid said meekly.

  
       “Well, yeah. Of course, Indrid.” He pressed another gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Besides…we still got the live action Cat in the Hat movie to watch!”

  
       “Oh no!!” Indrid sat up and screamed in mock horror. “anything but that! The cat with haunt my dreams!” Be could barely make it through the bit ducks giggles and his own.

  
       They let their laughter drag on for a few more minutes, before eventually catching their breath, before getting everything ready for the next movie. Indrid got up to place the disk in the DVD player while Duck commandeer all of his blankets. He was almost upset before Duck opened his arms and pestered for him to join him under the blankets. He happily curled up at Ducks side, practically in his lap, and waited for the movie to start. Duck wrapped his arms back around him and rested his head closer to Indrid's.

  
       They only made is a little over half way through the movie before Indrid started dozing off. Duck gently pulled them both down so they could lay lengthwise on the couch, with Indrid on top of him. He pressed one last sleepy kiss to Ducks cheek before nuzzling into his chest and falling asleep. Duck spent a few more moments watching Indrid sleep and playing with his hair before he to was out cold

  
       Ok yeah, maybe Duck considered Indrid a bit more than a friend.


End file.
